Ain't It Fun
by MarieBates
Summary: After many years of being bullied, Logan is thrilled to finally get out of Minnesota and leave those memories behind. Hes leaving for college to get started in Clinical Sciences. what happens when he ends up sharing a dorm with the one who bullied and beat him the most. Kendall Knight ... (Review) Kogan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_Okay, so this is dedicated to my best friend. She helped me come up with this. I hope you enjoy. Review and let me know if I should continue. Okay, bye! (: _

Logan Mitchell smiled to himself as he took a last look at his home bedroom. He knew he would miss this place dearly, but he was too excited to feel any sorrow. This year, he was staring college. Finally, all the work through out his high school years was being paid off. It was so worth it. He would finally get a taste of living on his own, and being able to learn all the things they didn't teach him in high school. This would most definitely be the best learning experience Logan would ever have. He had gotten accepted into Cleveland, school of arts and science. He had it set in his mind ever since he was eight that he was going to major in Clinical Sciences. It was his life long dream to become a doctor and this was his chance to start off his career. He was so excited, he could barely breathe.

He clicked off his light and walked out of the house with the rest of his bags. He walked outside and found his mother trying to shove some of the things that had already been brought outside, into the trunk. Logan couldn't help but smile at the sight. He ran over to help her.

"Mom, you're gonna throw your back out, again." Logan teased, helping his mother with the remaining things. She sighed in playful exasperation.

"Are you calling me old?" she questioned her son. Logan only smiled and got into the car. Mrs. Mitchell shut the trunk and also got into the car. Logan had always been very close to his mom. He was close to his dad as well, but Logan and his mom had a special connection. They were best friends. Well, she was Logan's only friend, really. Logan was basically invisible in high school. He didn't talk much, and his social skills weren't very good when it came to people he wasn't related to, so he mostly kept to himself. All he needed at school was an education anyway. He didn't need friends. His parents never mentioned him not talking about friends or bringing friends over, but it didn't go unnoticed. Logan strapped his seat belt over his lap in the backseat, as his dad started the car engine.

"You ready, kiddo?" His dad asked. Logan could only nod in excitement. His father smiled.

"You're all happy now, but right when we leave, you're gonna miss us like crazy." Mr. Mitchell explained.

"Yeah, right." Cleveland was about 2 hours away. It wasn't that far from his home in Minnesota, but it was far enough.

xxxx

Logan and his parents had finally gotten all of his things into his new dorm, which was really nice. The front area had light brown carpeting, with a white medium couch and chair. There was even a television. Behind this area was a kitchen area, empty of course, but there was a fridge, table and stove. There was a hallway to the left of the kitchen with two doors. One was the bathroom and, the other was Logan's new bedroom, where they had placed all of his belongings. The room was a pretty good size. He was very pleased with his room, even though he wouldn't be living in it alone. There was another bed, dresser and closet across the room. He sighed. He knew that living with another person would be the hardest part. Nobody liked talking to him in high school, so why would anyone talk to him here? He wouldn't be able to push himself through his awkward social issues. He was just too shy with people, and every time he did speak, he was bullied and beat on.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mrs. Mitchell asked, noticing her son wasn't looking so excited anymore. She placed her arm over her shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh nothing, I'm just kinda nervous now. The whole college thing finally hit me." He lied. He was all for college. School was one of his most favorite things in the whole wide world. Mrs. Mitchell knew he was lying. She didn't say anything. She simply ruffled his brown hair and kissed his cheek.

"Everything is gonna be just fine. You're the most amazing person named Logan in the whole wide world." Logan smiled and hugged his mom tight.

"We didn't have it like this back in my day," Mr. Mitchell started. "Our dorms had two mats and a table; nothing else" Mrs. Mitchell laughed and brushed against his shoulder. Mr. Mitchell was amazed at how nice these college dorms were.

"Dave, you're over exaggerating."

"I'm serious!"

"Would you guys hurry up and leave already?" Logan said, only halfway joking. Mr. Mitchell placed his hand over his own chest.

"I never thought I'd see the day that my own son kicks me out of his house."

"He's right, we're hovering. I just don't wanna see my little baby go. Not yet." She pretended to cry.

"_Mom,_"

The Mitchell family said their goodbyes after a million hugs and kisses. Logan was excited when they _finally_ left him alone. He was good on his own. He listened to the air blowing throw the vents. It was pure silence. He did the first thing that popped into his mind. He went to his new room to make up his bed. Everything was perfect. He flopped on his bed and looked up to the ceiling. He stayed like this for a while, soaking everything in. he even closed his eyes for a second, and began to day dream about all the things he would learn about in his years at Cleveland. This was going to be amazing. Logan's eyes quickly snapped open when he heard a door open. He sat up quick and stood up from the bed. He sat back down and stood up again, not exactly sure what to do at the moment. His heart was racing. He was scared and nervous.

"Hello? Anybody here?" The voice called from the front area. Logan breathed in deeply. He forgot to exhale. He decided to walk into the living room area to- Logan stopped in his tracks. His eyes buzzed open wide. His heart stopped beating in his chest. It may have been because he still hadn't exhaled. Logan felt his knees quiver in fear. There, in the flesh, stood Kendall Knight, Logan's worst nightmare. He looked even scarier than Logan remember. He was tall, he had short blonde and had short blonde hair that was a bit tattered. His bangs hung over his eyes a bit. He even looked more muscular than Logan remembered. He was still lanky, but his arms and chest looked much more toned than before, especially in the stripped tank top he was wearing. He had only been moths since senior year. Logan finally breathed once he realized that he was feeling faint. This was real. They boy who bullied him relentlessly in high school, to the point where Logan had to hid from him in order to not be brutally beaten in school.

Kendall whipped his head to the side, moving his bangs from over his eyes. Logan saw a quick glimpse of shock in his eyes, but it quickly turned into anger.

"No. Hell fucking no. I am _not_ rooming with- no. Move out of the way!" Kendall said, pushing Logan, so he could get to the dorm phone. Logan only whimpered and let himself fall to the floor, without even trying to catch his fall.

"Hello? Is this the front office?" Kendall spat into the phone. Logan remained on the floor, trying to catch his breath. He still said nothing. Logan listened to Kendall as he argued to whomever on the phone. If Logan was lucky, maybe Kendall would get kicked out of the school for verbal assault. It was highly inappropriate for him to talk like that on the phone. He harshly slammed the phone down. Before Logan knew it, Kendall was out the door. He slammed the door shut as hard as he could. Kendall's things were still scattered across the floor, so he would have to come back. Logan buried his face in his knees. He'd stay like this until he had the strength to get up; if he got the strength.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The late night hours had come around and Kendall still hadn't made it back to the dorm. Logan had gotten up from the floor. He had decided to run to his bed and cuddle under his comforter blanket. He was more hiding than cuddling though. He figured that if Kendall thought he was asleep when he came back, he wouldn't hurt him. Logan hoped he would just grab his things and leave. Logan understood that Kendall hated him, but it did hurt him a bit that he hated him to the point of disgust. The face Kendall made when he first saw Logan, hurt his feelings. He couldn't have said anything to the guy. He was way too afraid. Logan didn't like Kendall either, but he didn't _hate_ him. He had forgiven him for the beating and name calling and embarrassment. Logan always assumed that it was a personal problem. Maybe there was something going on at home that caused Kendall to want to pick on someone. It was never fair. Logan was small and frail, while Kendall was tall and strong. Logan didn't understand himself for forgiving such a person, but he did. He thought Kendall would move on from this, but he was obviously still stuck in the past.

Logan nearly jumped out of his blanket when he heard the door open. His heart started beating fast again. He turned his body to face the wall and he shut his eyes tight. Logan was surprised to hear no anger or yelling. Maybe Kendall had gotten a new room. Logan was curios to see the boy's face. He turned himself, eyes still shut, and waited for Kendall to enter the bedroom. The bedroom door came open. Logan opened his eyes, in the dark room.

Logan quickly closed his eyes when he saw that Kendall was taking off his shirt. His whole upper body was revealed and Logan hid his face in embarrassment. He could feel how heated his own cheeks were. He guessed that blushing in the dark was better than blushing in the light. Logan waited a few moments before he opened his eyes again. Kendall still wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was now wearing a pair of grey sweat pants. Logan's breathing wasn't steady. He didn't understand why, and he was starting to feel like a peeping tom. He was getting light headed. He closed his eyes again, only to reopen them. Kendall was walking over to a bag that he had brought in the room. He bent down to pull a pillow from it. Kendall's back muscles flexed as he picked it up. Kendall didn't look upset anymore. He looked calm and defeated. Maybe they would have to remain roommates after all. Logan decided to turn to face the fall again. This was weird. He closed his eyes, but he wasn't sleeping. He figured that this was best.

xxxx

Logan woke up the next morning, and realized that he wasn't the first to wake. Kendall's blankets were all matted and thrown to the side. He also smelled food cooking in the kitchen. Logan quickly made up his bed and crept down the hallway. The smell was getting stronger. He poked his head around the corner and the first thing he noticed was that Kendall still wasn't wearing a shirt. 'Does he ever wear a shirt?' Logan thought to himself, trying to ignore his own blush. He saw that Kendall was making French toast and eggs; for himself. Logan listened to his own stomach growl. He was starving. Logan knew he also had time to cook and do whatever, because their first classes didn't start until tomorrow. He wanted to cook something, but the fridge was full of Kendall's food. Logan would surely be killed if he even thought about using Kendall's things. Logan walked out further, the grab one of his bags he had left in the living room. He tripped over one of chairs in the kitchen and caught Kendall's attention. Kendall quickly turned to see a blushing Logan, trying his best to move quickly, so he can vacate the scene. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Still clumsy as shit." Kendall said. Logan cleared his throat, but didn't say anything. He grabbed what he needed and began walking towards the bedroom. Kendall made it over to him too quick. Kendall grabbed onto Logan's arm and forcefully pushed him against the wall, causing him to drop his things. Fear and horror took over Logan's body. Kendall looked down at Logan with angry eyes. Logan didn't look Kendall into the eyes. He was scared that he was explode if saw his face. Kendall jerked him into the wall again before he spoke.

"Look, I can't get out of this dorm, so I'll have to stay here." _Slam._ "So, to avoid any many altercations, I advise you stay the fuck out of my way." _Slam._ Logan sure his shoulder was broken. He could only whimper at the pain.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, pussy!" Kendall demanded. Logan felt his eyes began to sting with tears that were threatening to roll out of his eyes.

"O-okay." Logan answered in almost a whisper. Kendall pushed Logan into the wall one last time, before walking off to finish cooking. Logan snatched his things up from the floor and scurried to the bathroom. He sank to the floor in defeat. The tears were rolling down his cheeks now, and he couldn't control it. This year was staring off horribly and it could only get worse living with a guy like Kendall Knight.

Logan got in the shower and dressed himself in light blue t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He wanted to look more casual than he did in his high school years. He had been reconstructing his wardrobe over the summer. It wasn't very different than before, but Logan wasn't quite ready for a complete change. The brunette styled his hair brushed and flossed his teeth. He always told himself that good hygiene was a good way to success. His mom had taught him that saying when he was little. It stuck to him.

When Logan walked out of the bathroom, he found Kendall, fully dressed, '_thank God_', but he had company. He had female company; not only one but two. They looked like they were freshman too. Logan eyed them with a confused expression. '_Was this allowed? Could you bring girls to a boy's dorm?_'

Logan walked out of the bathroom, trying to look bold to Kendall. Logan didn't go unnoticed to the girls. Logan was a very handsome young man, even if Logan didn't know it. No one seemed attracted to him in high school, because he was a nerd. No one wanted to ruin their reputation by being seen with a nerd, a nerd that was the biggest bully target in the entire school. The redhead girl smiled at Logan and whipped her hair.

"Who's your friend, Kendall?" She asked, still not taking her eyes off of Logan. Logan smiled and looked down nervously. Kendall gawked in disgust.

"That faggot over there is _not_ my friend. I don't even fucking know who he is." Kendall told them. Logan bit hit tongue at the name Kendall had called him. It hurt. He had never called him that before. Kendall didn't even claim to know him. Logan's feelings were tearing him apart.

"Oh, he's gay?" She asked Kendall. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, he's a fag." He faced Logan's direction. "Yeah, I saw you staring at me last night. I should beat your ass. You're fucking sick." Kendall told him. Logan mentally and physically gasped. Kendall had seen him. Logan blushed fiercely and you could see the embarrassment in his eyes. Any boldness he had before was gone completely.

"Oh, well anyways, where's your bedroom, Kendall?" The blonde one asked with a flirty grin. Kendall smiled and pointed down the hallway. She smiled.

"C'mon, Tess." She said to the redhead. They skipped to his room. God only knows what they were planning to do in there. Kendall lingered for a while and looked at Logan, who had tears rolling down his cheeks for the second time today. Logan's cheeks were red as ever. Kendall's eyes grew wide for a second, but quickly turned back to match his careless expression. Logan grabbed his laptop bag and ran out the door. Kendall sighed, and then began walking to his bedroom that he shared with Logan. He hoped that these girls could take some stress off of him.

xxxx

Logan ran until he couldn't see his dorm behind him anymore. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and tried to compose himself before anyone on campus saw him.

While Logan was face down, trying to gather himself, he bumped right into another person. He gasped and looked up apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Logan said with fear of being beaten. It was a habit.

"It's fine. It was an accident." He said with a smile. He had the most beautiful smile Logan had ever seen. He was tall and a bit muscular. He was a brunette. His hair was a bit light than Logan's though. It was a bit longer too. Logan could only smile in relief and be thankful that this guy wasn't going to kick his ass.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" The guy asked. Logan was almost afraid to speak. He was so used to apologizing and running away. Logan nodded.

"Well, don't look so afraid. College is like the best place ever."

"Yeah, that's what I _thought_." Logan said. The words were out of his mouth before he could process them. He waited to be punched. Logan gasped. There was definitely a hand placed on him, but it wasn't painful. A comforting arm was placed around his shoulder.

"Have you been having a bad time here?" He asked. Logan nodded again.

"Awh, I'm sorry. It's probably because you've been hanging with all the losers. Hang with me and I'll make sure you're having the time of your life." Logan could only smile.

"What's your name?" He asked Logan.

"Logan Mitchell,"

"Logan. I like that name. I'm Trey." Logan blushed. Was this guy hitting on him? He was a _boy. _Logan couldn't help but feel flattered though.

Trey took Logan to all the fun places he knew on campus. He took him to the Cleveland café, the sushi place that everyone hung out at, and he took him to all the places where functions and parties happened. Logan was overwhelmed. He wanted to experience one of these parties. He had never been to one. Trey was only a sophomore in college, but if seemed like he had been there for a lifetime. Once they were done sightseeing, Trey offered to walk Logan back to his dorm. Logan rejected him. Logan liked the walking company, but he didn't want to risk being embarrassed in front of Trey. He knew that Kendall would have something to say.

"No, no. that's okay. I'm fine walking alone, really." Logan said, trying to keep his cool. It wasn't working. Trey raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Cause-"

"Yes, I'm sure. M-my roommate doesn't like company."

"Oh really? Well, I insist. C'mon." Trey smirked, not buying it.

"No, Trey, really- I-!"

"Nope, I can't hear you." Trey smiled, covering his ears. Trey was also walking really fast. Logan was trying his best to keep up with him. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle though.

xxxx

Trey and Logan stood outside the door of Logan's dorm. Trey stared at Logan with expectant eyes. Logan sighed and reached for his key. He was scared and nervous. He didn't want to lose the fist friend he made in college. Logan opened he door and gasped at the sight. Kendall was on the couch with both of the girls. They were both topless, one of them straddling Kendall's hips. Logan felt his gut twist inside of him. He felt steam, anger and embarrassment. He had never seen Kendall with another person before. He certainly didn't like it though. Trey's eyes grew wide. He looked down to Logan. The two girls quickly got up and, grabbed their clothing from the floor. They ran out the door. Kendall was shocked too. Not because of the intrusion, but because of the fact that Logan wasn't alone. Kendall didn't bother putting on a shirt. Kendall stared at Trey with anger eyes. Trey returned the look, neither of them backing down. Logan could only watch with wide eyes.

"Who the hell is this?" Kendall asked, still not taking his eyes off of Trey.

"Trey. You must be Logan's awful roommate." Trey answered instead of Logan. Logan gasped. He had never said that Kendall was an awful roommate. Not that he wasn't, but Logan hadn't said it out loud. Kendall cocked his head back.

"Who that fuck do you-"

"I'll see you later, Trey!" Logan interrupted, his voice cracking a bit in fear. He didn't understand what was happening, but he definitely didn't want it to continue. Trey stepped back, anger never leaving his face. He turned and gave Logan and hug. Logan flinched a bit, but hugged him back. Trey made sure to make it a long intimate hug. Kendall could only watch in disgust. Trey broke the hug and looked into Logan's eyes.

"Hey, can I use your phone for a second?" he asked Logan. Logan nodded and gave Trey his phone, still with fearful eyes. Trey dialed his own number into Logan's phone and called it. Trey's phone began to ring in his pocket. Logan tilted his head to the side in confusion. Trey grabbed his phone from his pocket and smirked.

"Well, I have your number now. I'll call you." He said to Logan. Kendall's anger grew. Trey smiled and left. This left Kendall and Logan in the living room alone. There was an awkward silence of Kendall staring at Logan with angry eyes. Logan ran to their bedroom before Kendall could say anything to him.

Kendall plopped down on the couch with a grunt. Jealously took over his brain and he hated himself for it. He kicked the small table in front of him and slammed the back of his head against the wall. He mentally punched himself in the face. He hated that Trey guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Kendall slept on the couch that night. He wouldn't be able to handle being in the same room as Logan. It would be too strange and it would probably only anger Kendall more. He really felt like punching a wall. He was so ashamed of himself. He knew it was jealousy that he was feeling, but he wouldn't admit it; never. He just couldn't. What would he do with himself if it had gotten out that he was attracted to Logan Mitchell? He would most definitely have to commit suicide. The worse part was that not only was he attracted to the nerdy, weak and gay Logan Mitchell. The worse part was that he had _thoughts_ about him. He would sometimes think about just reaching out and touching Logan, holding hands with Logan and doing romantic things with him. His mind would even travel south, as he would think about having his way with Logan. It was disgusting. Every time Kendall thought of these things, he would beat on Logan. He would make Logan suffer for the things that went on in his own head. It wasn't fair, but Kendall couldn't control it. It got even worse when Kendall found himself caring about the pain he was putting Logan through. He would start to feel horrible for hurting Logan, which made Kendall try to fight it off even more. Kendall dated many girls in his high school years in hope of losing his feelings for Logan. It didn't work. He was more than pleased to be able to get out of that place and get away from Logan. Unfortunately, fate had a different idea. Kendall was now even nearer to Logan than he was before. He didn't know how he was going to handle this.

xxxx

This time, Logan was the first to wake. He was ecstatic. He had his first two classes today. He couldn't wait to meet his professors and get a feel of the classrooms.

Logan shot up out of bed with a smile on his face. He paused for a second, in realization that Kendall still existed. He began replaying the things that took place yesterday in his head. He had already been fearful of Kendall, but yesterday had made Logan afraid in a way he had never been afraid before. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was different. He figured that it would be best if he stayed away from Kendall for a while. He eyed the room in apprehension. He sighed in relief when he realized that Kendall wasn't there. Logan got up, grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom.

Kendall woke to the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. He rolled off of the couch and hit the floor with a thud. He grunted and rubbed the back of his neck, which was in pain. He hadn't slept in a comfortable position. Kendall got up from the floor, eyes still halfway shut. He needed to use the restroom. He began walking towards the bathroom. Kendall swung the bathroom door open, which wasn't locked. There Kendall found Logan bathing himself in the shower, completely oblivious to Kendall standing there, as water glistened down his body. Instead of instantly closing the door, Kendall stood at the door with wide eyes, unable to move. Kendall's mouth was slightly open. He watched Logan's perfect ass, licking his lips, without even realizing he had done it. The shock remained on Kendall's face didn't leave as he felt his lower stomach tightening up. His basketball shorts became uncomfortably tight. Kendall looked down and noticed how hard he was. He shifted himself, trying to find comfort. In this moment of Kendall looking down, Logan had turned around in the shower. He literally screamed when he saw Kendall. He jumped and covered himself with his hands. Kendall gasped quickly stepped back, tripping over a towel on the floor.

"Get out!" Logan yelled in embarrassment. He was trying his best to cover up his pride. He hoped the redness of his cheeks weren't so noticeable under the shower head. Logan was pulling at the shower certain. Kendall clumsily grabbed the door knob and stumbled out the door. Kendall couldn't slow his heart rate as his back hit the wall in the hallway. He was still painfully hard and he still had the same dumb look on his face. He didn't know what to do with himself. He shoved himself into their bedroom and locked the door. He sat on his bed and violently pulled his member from his shorts. He began harshly stroking himself. He was heated because of how turned on he was and at the same time, indescribably upset about it. He jerked himself with every last ounce of anger he had inside. Visions of the sight he just saw wouldn't leave his head. It wouldn't leave. He even saw a flash of Logan's cock, when he first looked up. He didn't get a good look before Logan covered himself up, but it was enough to send Kendall into an orgasm that made the world around him fade for a second. Kendall rode it out as long as he could. In his opinion, it wasn't long enough. He searched the room with his eyes hoping to find a tissue box or something. He needed to clean up the mess he had made. He began to panic when he didn't see any tissue in the room. He had gotten cum all over his hands and a bit on his thigh. He settled for a wash cloth on his dresser. He quickly wiped himself up with the rag and threw it in his hamper. He left the bedroom and went to the living room. If he couldn't face Logan before, he certainly couldn't face him now. He hid himself in the couch, hoping Logan wouldn't see him whenever he did pass the front area of the dorm. Kendall slammed his face into his hands. This was ridiculous. He hated himself.

xxxx

Logan was out of the shower and dressed but he remained in the bathroom for many moments, afraid to leave. He couldn't decide if he was more embarrassed about Kendall seeing him naked, the way he reacted to Kendall seeing him naked, or the look on Kendall's face. It was all just too embarrassing. He couldn't possibly leave the bathroom. What if Kendall was standing outside the door when he opened it? Logan's heart rate was beating a million times per second. He knew it wasn't good for his health for him to get like this so many times per day. Kendall did this too him. Kendall had always got him all worked up. Logan took many deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He finally placed his hand on the knob. He couldn't quite turn it yet, but he was getting closer. Logan gasped when he heard his phone vibrate on the sink. He sighed to himself. He picked his phone up and saw he had a text from Trey. Logan's stomach fluttered a bit.

8:21am

Trey- Good Morning Logan (:

Logan smiled at the screen. He shoved his phone in is pocket and took another deep breath. He pushed the door open before he could change his mind and he ran to the bedroom. He grabbed his book bag, thankful that Kendall was no where in sight. He grabbed his keys and ran out of the dorm. Yes, he ran, and yes he did see Kendall, trying to appear sunken into the couch cushions. This only made Logan want to leave faster. He again, made sure his dorm was out of sight before his walking was at a slow and steady pace. He found it ridiculous that this was the second time he had run away from his new home. Logan pulled his printed schedule from his bag, hoping his first class wouldn't be far from where he was. It was times like this that he dreaded not having a car. His only choice was the walk around campus. Logan frowned when he saw that his class building was on the north side of the campus. He was on the south end. It would probably be a thirty minute walk. Logan didn't have thirty minutes. There was no way he was going to be late to his first class. A breeze flew through Logan's hair, ruffling it a bit. The approaching autumn weather was nice for walking. Logan knew the weather was going to be this way, which is why he was fine with walking to class. The grass was still green and the air smelled of rain, but there weren't any dark clouds. The sun wasn't took bright. Logan had regretted not looking into the distance earlier. Logan hesitated before pulling his phone from his pocket. He knew Kendall's car wasn't an option, but maybe there was someone else who could give him a ride.

"Hello, Trey?" Logan spoke into the phone sounding a bit afraid.

"Logan, hi." Logan could hear the excitement in Trey's voice. It relieved him a bit.

"Are you uhm- are you busy?"

"No way. I'm not too busy for you." Logan blushed, thankful that no one could see him. He smiled.

"Do you need me to do something?"

"Uhm, well, I kinda need a ride to class. I don't have a car-"

"Be there in five minutes. You're at your dorm?"

"No, I'm actually a couple blocks from there-"

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem. I've actually been thinking about seeing you again ever since I left last night." Logan felt his cheeks heating up again. Logan wasn't sure how to respond to that. Trey made him feel good inside, but he didn't know how to express that it felt good.

"Really?" Was all Logan could come up with.

"Most definitely." Trey said as he pulled up next to Logan. Logan couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin on Trey's face. Logan got in the car with caution for a reason he didn't know. It may have been because of how nice Trey's car was. He drove a 2014 white Aspen. Logan certainly didn't want to get finger prints on it.

"Hey," Trey greeted.

"Hey." There was a moment of Trey just admiring Logan before he began driving. Logan couldn't help the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"You have a really nice car." Logan said, trying to stop the staring.

"Thank you. So, where am I going?" Trey definitely noticed the blush on Logan's cheeks. He thought it was absolutely adorable. Logan handed Trey his schedule and pointed to his first class. Trey nodded, knowing exactly where it was. Logan wanted to start conversation. He wanted to show Trey that he enjoyed being in his presence, but he didn't know how to start a conversation. He was too nervous. They drove for about five minutes of silence before Trey broke the silence.

"So, where are you from?"

"Minnesota."

"Oooh, me too!" He lied.

"Really?" Logan beamed.

"No, I'm kidding. I'm from California." Trey said with a smile. Logan giggled a little.

"Oh, close enough."

"Exactly. Do you like Minnesota?"

"Hm, yeah, I love Minnesota, but I was just glad to get away for a while."

"Right, get out of your parents house."

"Yeah,"

Logan was surprised in himself. He had just met this guy yesterday and he was already having full conversations with him. Logan was proud of himself for making a new friend. There was another silence that lasted for only a couple minutes. Trey broke the silence again.

"So, you and your roommate used to date?" The question hit Logan like a bullet. His eyes grew wide as he began to cough from swallowing his gum. He didn't even know how to react to a question like that. Trey watched Logan with concerned eyes and used one hand to pat Logan's back. Logan was embarrassed. Who chokes on gum?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's totally fine… so, I take that as a yes?"

"N-no! Kendall is- Kendall hates me. He's not even gay- I-I-"

"_He's not gay_..." Trey asked, lifting a skeptical eyebrow.

"No, he's not. A-re you surprised?"

"Well, I just- I assumed because of the way he looks at you." Logan's perked in deep interest.

"How does he look at me?"

"Like he wants you, but he can't get to you."

"Whaa-…"

"My gaydar is pretty strong. I'm usually not wrong about these kinds of things, but I may be wrong this time."

"Gaydar?"

"Yeah, and he was pretty pissed when I hugged you last night."

"He was?"

"Totally. I'm pretty sure your friend is gay or bi since he had those girls over."

"He's not my friend."

"He wishes he was."

Logan could only stare with wide eyes. He didn't understand. What was Trey talking about?

"He bullied me for years!"

"Well, maybe I'm wrong. I can't always be right." Trey shrugged his shoulders as he said this. Logan wouldn't be able to explain how he felt inside even if he tried. Kendall couldn't like guys.

"A-are you… gay?" Logan asked feeling embarrassed because of his question. Trey tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"Did you think I was straight?"

"I-no. I guess not-"Trey leaned over and pecked Logan's lips, causing Logan to gasp. Trey pulled back, smirk never leaving his face. Logan's cheeks were redder than ever at this point. It was just a peck, but it was Logan's first kiss, and it was with a boy. Logan could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. His mouth was agape, shock taking over his body.

"I'm definitely not straight." Trey said, reaching over Logan's lap to open the car door for his. They had arrived to the building, but Logan was having trouble moving. Trey chuckled and unbuckled Logan's seatbelt.

"We're here. You're gonna be late if you stay with me." Logan flinched and quickly gathered himself, getting out the car. He began walking towards the doors in a fast pace. Trey rolled down the window.

"Not that I would mind you staying with me!" He called from the window. Logan blushed to himself for the- He didn't even know how many times he had blushed today. He wished he could control it. He hoped this class would take his mind off of things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

_I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update. School work has been crazy lately. I really hope this chapter makes up for that. Okay, bye! _

Logan walked through the big building, with a half smile plastered across his face. It was beautiful, and lively, and smelled of fresh school materials, yes, but Logan couldn't figure out the emotion he was feeling inside. He was confused. He had just had his first kiss ever. And it had been with a guy. Logan didn't exactly hate it either. It was different and made his stomach twirl and do back flips. It was a strange new feeling, but it felt good. Logan glanced upward, admiring the hallway as he walked though. There were many portraits along both sides. The portraits were of old dead guys, who Logan had remembered reading about on the school's website. There were chandeliers along the ceiling, with shinny, sparkly light hanging down. The floor was pearled with a beautiful blend of dark colors. Logan heart skipped a beat as he ran into someone's chest, falling completely. He dropped his book bag, and his number two pencils spilled everywhere. If someone else in this hallway, which was packed with many people, were to fall, it would definitely be because of Logan's pencils all over the floor. Logan sighed in frustration. He really needed to work on his clumsiness. As Logan was freaking out, trying to collect all 30 number two pencils, he noticed that no one was down on the floor helping him. But he could still see the frame of the person he had ran into. They were standing over him, only watching. Logan paused for a second and looked up, ready to apologize. Logan face fell when he saw that it was Kendall. Logan tripped over his own foot before he stood completely. Kendall only stared. His face was hard to read. There was a bit a shock there. There was also anger. There was a long moment of staring. Logan thought that Kendall was going to say something, but there was only silence. Kendall finally pushed past Logan with unnecessary force. Kendall couldn't help the anger he was feeling inside. He was ashamed of himself from that morning. Logan was on the floor again. He gasped at how much the floor hurt this time. Kendall walked away before Logan could even see what direction he went. Just like before, no one stopped to help Logan. The large crowd of college students only continued on their way. Some giggled a bit, and kept walking. Logan sighed and stood for the second time. As much as he wanted to just lie on the floor for a while, he had to get up, gather himself, and be in class on time. Logan began walking, in search for his classroom. Logan's first class was HA Physics. He loved Physics and he was more than excited for this class. In his high school years, he had taken Physics I-III. He felt he was ready for a higher level of Physics. He knew that this would be one of his favorite classes here.

Logan searched until he found room 212.

"Right on time," He beamed to himself. Logan walked into the double door room and was amazed with what he saw on the inside. The room was huge. It was shaped like a dome. The ceiling was almost completely covered with stars and constellations. The floor went up in levels. There were three long desk tables on each level that fit six people for each desk table. On the desks, there were handle tools that weren't unfamiliar to Logan. He smiled and breathed in the scent of science. The floors were pearls like the ones in the outer hallways, but a different color. They were an ocean bluish color. Down at the lowest level of the room was the desk of the professor. She wasn't down there, but Logan knew that her name was Professor Wilson. Logan looked on the board behind her desk and read '_Professor Wilson'._ Logan couldn't stop smiling. He loved the excitement in the other student's faces in the room, as they waited for Professor Wilson to arrive. It made Logan feel as if he wasn't the only one who loved science.

Professor Wilson walked in a couple minutes late, holding a cup of coffee. She was smiling. Everyone stopped their chitter-chatter.

"Man, the traffic out there is tragic. I would've gotten here faster if I tried par shooting here on Kim Kardashian's ass." Professor Wilson said. This earned a few giggles from the class. Logan smiled. He didn't know if it was because he thought it was funny or if he was just glad not to have another strict Physics teacher. Professor Wilson sat her coffee down and threw her jacket around her chair.

"Well, welcome to Highly Advanced Physics. I'm your professor. You can call me Professor Wilson, but I really prefer you call me Alana." She continued to speak.

"I don't know if you guys know what you're getting yourselves into or not, but this stuff gets pretty hard. I'll give you a free chance to run before we get into this. Hm, no one? Okay, let's do this."

The students giggled again. Logan was just happy to be there. These students weren't the kind of students that Logan had expected to take this class. These students were bright, open and had different colorful personalities. Logan didn't feel like a nerd here. He felt like another student doing what he loved. Logan looked from right to left, seeing who sat at his desk table. There were two guys and a girl on one side of him and on the other side of him were two girls. They all looked just as happy as he was.

There wasn't really any learning or teaching going on in the first day. Professor Wilson was pretty much just explaining how the class was going to be and the different things she would be teaching. She also wanted to make sure that everyone knew and liked her. Logan wasn't at all worried about this class.

xxxx

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Logan had gone to his next class, which really wasn't actually a class. It was just a room full of college freshman, where the dean had a long conversation with them. He talked about the different things that Cleveland had to offer and how much they would enjoy their selves there. Logan was kind of glad to get out of there. It was a bit boring.

When the conversation was over, everyone flooded out quickly. Logan figured he wasn't the only one who was bored. As Logan left, he wondered why he didn't see Kendall in there. It was a pretty big room, but the lights were on and everyone's face was visible. Surely Kendall hadn't skipped this freshman assembly. Logan shook it off, not knowing exactly why he even cared if Kendall skipped and missed out on things. Kendall wasn't Logan's problem. Logan guessed that he just didn't see him.

Logan looked out the window and saw that is was pouring rain all over campus. He sighed. He forgot to grab his umbrella. Logan took a deep breath before stepping outside. He was pounded with rain. The fact that it was foggy and a bit dark didn't help his situation. He barely knew his way around campus. He took off his backpack and put it over his head. He began walking.

"Logan!" a voice called from behind him. Logan quickly turned around and saw Trey yelling out his car window. Logan didn't think twice before running towards his car. He was more than thankful that he didn't slip and fall. Logan hadn't exactly conquered his clumsiness yet. Logan got into the car, wet and soaking. His breathing was heavy from the running. Trey couldn't help but smile when he looked down at Logan. He was adorable. He reminded Trey of one of those lost puppies you see on the commercials, dripping wet in the rain. He just wanted to hold Logan. Logan looked up when he realized that the car wasn't moving. He saw Trey staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Logan asked, becoming self-conscious of his appearance.

"Like what?" Trey teased. Logan blushed.

"Never mind," Trey giggled and leaned over to kiss Logan. Logan gasped. He was frozen. This kiss was different. It was longer and Logan couldn't feel Trey move his lips against his. Logan didn't know how to react, but he let it happen. Trey pulled back and was met with little shocked Logan. His eyes were pretty much bugging out of his head. Trey smiled in satisfaction and began driving. Logan could feel a bubbly feeling at the pit of his stomach again. He knew he was still blushing, but he hoped that Trey couldn't tell. Even though Trey could definitely tell, he pretended like he couldn't. There was small talk until they arrived at Logan's dorm. Trey's phone began to ring and he motioned to Logan that he would be up in a minute. It must have been an important call. Logan understood and he got out the car, heading up to his dorm. It was still pouring outside. Logan's backpack wasn't doing a very good job at keeping the wet off of him.

He saw Kendall's car. Kendall always beat him everywhere. Logan ran up the stairs until he got to his door. His fished around for his key.

When he opened the door, he was quiet and cautious. He didn't want to be alone with Kendall; not without Trey. Logan creaked open the door a bit, so Trey could get in whenever he came up. Logan paused when he heard a sound he had never heard before. He heard the strumming of a guitar and singing. Logan's shock and interest lead him to the door of the bedroom he shared with Kendall. He listened to the beautiful sound of Kendall singing and playing.

_A tornado flew around my room before you came_

_Excuse the mess it made_

_It usually doesn't rain in_

_Southern California, much like Arizona_

_My eyes don't shed tears but boy they ball_

_When I'm thinking bout you ooh no, no, no_

_I been thinking bout you. You know, know, know_

_I been thinking bout you. Do you think about me still do ya? Do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead?_

_Cause I been thinking bout forever ooh. _

_Or do you not think so far ahead?_

_Cause I been thinking bout forever ooh- _

The sound suddenly stopped when Trey walked in, slamming the door a bit too loudly. The weird feeling inside was replaced by fear. The slamming of the door had made Logan jump. He felt like a little kid who just got caught doing something he knew was wrong. Kendall walked out of the room, placing his guitar against the wall. Kendall felt anger swell inside of him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out of my apartment." Kendall spat.

"Uhm, last time I checked, Logan lived here too." Trey spat back.

"Bullshit. Logan is nothing here. He's like a pet that no one pays attention to. Fuck him." The words were out of Kendall's mouth before he could control them. He knew he didn't mean any word of that, but from the look on Logan's face, he had taken every word personally. Logan had never been so disrespected from anyone. Kendall was cold and hard and Logan could feel his eyes stinging from tears. Kendall was the only person in the world that could make Logan feel like he was absolutely nothing. Kendall bit his tongue, regret and guilt filling his soul. Trey grabbed Logan and held his wet form in his arms.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Trey asked Kendall.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Fuck this shit. I'm going to sleep."

"No, you're not _going to sleep_. You're gonna apologize to Logan, then stay away from him."

"I don't know who you think' you're talking to, but you might wanna shut your ass up, before you piss me off." Kendall said in a bitter laugh.

"What reason do you have to be pissed? Is it because Logan will never even like you? Because you can't have him?"

Kendall charged over to Trey and punched him in the nose. Trey grunted and fell to the floor. Kendall was a lot stronger than Trey had thought. Trey got up from the floor and tackled Kendall into the wall. Logan ran to a corner and was hugging his knees on the floor. He didn't understand. He didn't understand any of this. He was scared and he knew he couldn't do anything to break this up. He wondered how Kendall could go from such sweet and calm singing to a monster. There was a different side of Kendall when he played his guitar and Logan liked that side much better than the violent abusive Kendall. Trey finally got up from the fight and pushed Kendall off of him, heading towards the door.

"Oh yeah, ask Logan how my lips taste!" Trey said before slamming the door. Trey ran to his car and drove off. Kendall kicked a kitchen chair over.

"_I'm gonna fuck him up!_" Kendall said to himself. He put his face in his hands. He looked up when he heard hard breathing. He searched the room with his eyes and found Logan crouched down in the corner of the living room couch. Kendall's heart instantly dropped. He could literally feel Logan's fear. Kendall walked over to the corner and stood over Logan. Kendall was trying his hardest to hold a stern and angry facial expression, but it became one of the most difficult things Kendall had to do when Logan looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes, puffed up from tears, fear and sadness. Kendall's face fell. He grabbed Logan by his shoulders and pulled him up to look at him. Logan was still shorter than Kendall, but at least he was on his feet. Kendall's jealousy reached it's climax when Trey had said he kissed Logan. Kendall's guts twisted in knots and his anger touched the roof. Logan could only look at Kendall in fear. He didn't know how to move. Kendall pressed Logan's back against the wall and placed his lips against Logan's. Logan's eyes bugged out as the kiss became heated. Kendall snaked his arms around Logan's waist and squeezed him tight. Logan gasped and lightly began kissing Kendall back. He didn't know why, but he did it anyway. This was all Kendall needed. The little force he felt from Logan was all he needed to let loose. He began forcefully kissing Logan. He was letting out all he had been holding back over the years. He felt Logan whimper into his mouth and pulled back and bit his lip, only to start kissing him again. Logan's arms wrapped around Kendall's neck and his hands unintentionally pulled at Kendall's hair. Kendall groaned into Logan's mouth and began sliding his hands down Logan's lower back. Kendall just knew that he was already hard as ever. He could feel it. Logan stopped himself and pushed himself away from Kendall. When he looked into Kendall's eyes, he saw a look that he had never seen before. He saw the most desperate and longing look in his eyes. Kendall's eyes were sorrow filled. This really shocked Logan. Had he made Kendall like this? Both boys were breathing hard and both boys' members were hard as well. They were both still close to each other's face. Logan looked down at his feet.

"Uhm, I gotta- I'm gonna go to bed. I-I got another class tomorrow-"Logan said, slipping away from Kendall. He avoided eye contact as he ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Kendall grunted in frustration. He didn't know what was happening or why Logan had stopped. He wanted him so badly. It was ridiculous how much Kendall wanted to touch Logan. And now, he wanted him more than ever. Now that he had gotten a little taste of Logan, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. Logan could quickly become Kendall's addiction. Kendall got up and went to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and waited for Logan to come out of the bathroom. He didn't want to masturbate. He wanted Logan. He had heard the shower come on, but still he was going to try to wait it out, being painfully hard.

xxxx

Logan stood under the shower head, touching himself. He wasn't used to doing this, but he had to rid himself of hardness. He couldn't let Kendall see him like this. He knew Kendall had probably already noticed when they were touching, but still. Logan couldn't explain his emotions. Why would Kendall kiss him? Kendall hated him and bullied him for years. Kendall wasn't gay.

'_Or does this mean he is gay?" _Logan couldn't process his thoughts. His mind was all over the place. He didn't want to stop with Kendall when they were in the living room. He wouldn't admit to that, but he definitely wanted it to continue, and from the look on Kendall's face, he wanted it to continue as well. The thought aroused Logan. He liked being wanted by Kendall. He didn't know why he left. He continued to stroke himself until he came hard. He couldn't control the moan the escaped his lips. When he was done, he washed himself up in the shower.

xxxx

Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He had to touch himself, so he did. He loved cuming to the view of Logan, even if it was only in his mind.

xxxx

Logan purposely waited until Kendall was asleep before he came out of the bathroom. He has stayed in there for almost two hours. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He felt like he was cheating on Trey. Logan couldn't even guess what tomorrow would be like. He was nervous and scared, but he managed to fall asleep. This was certainly a day of events. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Logan woke up bright and early the next day. He looked at his clock and saw that his class today wouldn't start for a while. He had four whole hours. He looked to his right and saw that Kendall was still sound asleep. Logan sighed in relief. He wouldn't even know what to do if he had to face a conscious Kendall. He wasn't even sure if last night had all been a dream. And if it had been a dream, it seemed so real. Either way, kissing Kendall made Logan feel as if he was exploding inside; in a good way. It felt a bit different from kissing Trey. Logan guessed that it was because his kiss with Kendall went a bit farther than any kiss with Trey had gone. Logan couldn't understand how such a kiss could make his lower region swell up the way it did. Logan felt regret build up inside of him when he remembered that he was the one who had broke the kiss. He definitely wanted more and so did Kendall. Logan knew he would probably never get a chance like that again. Kendall could've been drunk or just not in his right state of mind. Logan fully opened his eyes to examine the room. He spotted Kendall's guitar leaning against the wall on the other side of the bedroom. Kendall must have moved it last night. Logan was amazed at how beautiful it was. It was a light brown acoustic with black trimming around it. It was so skinny. Logan just knew that Kendall took good care of it. He wanted a closer look. Logan got out of his bed and quietly tip-toed over to the wall. He stood close but not too close. He didn't want to accidentally touch it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kendall asked in a tone that scared Logan. He flinched and fell backwards.

"I- wasn't- I"

"No, stay away from my shit, faggot!" Kendall got out of his bed and purposely kicked Logan as he grabbed his guitar and moved it. Logan gasped at the pain he now felt in his side. Last night had to have been a dream. This wasn't the same Kendall. This was the monster Logan had always known him to be. Logan stood to his feet as bold as he could be.

"What is your problem? I didn't- even touch it." It didn't come out as bold as Logan wanted it to. It did catch Kendall off guard though. Logan never gave him back talk. Kendall stared at Logan with both shock and anger. He began walking towards Logan. Logan didn't budge. His heart rate was picking up, but he hoped that Kendall couldn't see it in his face. Kendall stood right in front of Logan, looking down on him. Logan's face was almost touching Kendall's chest. Logan slowly looked up to meet Kendall's eyes.

"Look, you little fag-"

"Don't call me that!" Logan said as he pushed Kendall a bit. Kendall didn't really move, but it was enough. Kendall couldn't help but notice how this small attempt of dominance was turning him on. He liked Logan like this. Kendall couldn't break just yet though. He had to make sure that Logan had forgotten about last night. Last night had been a mistake. He didn't want Logan getting any ideas on things changing. Kendall gathered all the strength he had inside and pushed Logan against the door. Logan's back hit the door with a loud thud. He winced at the pain and quickly grabbed some clothes, running to the bathroom. Kendall sighed. He didn't know what to do from there. He could only hope that if he continued being an ass to Logan, he would lose his feelings for him.

xxxx

Logan walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and began heading towards the door. Kendall stepped out of the bedroom.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kendall spat. Logan angrily turned to look at Kendall.

"I'm going to Trey's-"Suddenly, everything changed. Kendall's eyes grew wide and Logan could see the desperate look in his face that he remembered from last night. Kendall began walking towards Logan. He looked down at him.

"Why are you going over there?" Kendall asked. There was no anger in his voice; mostly fear and concern. Logan inhaled a hitched breath before answering.

"Well, he's kinda my boyfriend in a way-"

"Fuck him! He's not your boyfriend, Logan." Kendall's voice was rising again.

"Well, I'd like him to be."

"What do you even see in him? You just met him. I've known you since we were kids!-"Kendall's voice cracked a bit. Logan stepped back a bit. He felt fear but it was a different kind of fear than Kendall usually made him feel.

"He's good to me!"

"You don't even know him!"

"I'm getting to know him. He's a really great guy!"

"Bullshit." Kendall said bitterly.

"He makes me happy! He makes me feel good about myself."

Kendall didn't really have a comment on that. He knew he didn't make Logan feel good about himself. He knew he was horrible to Logan.

"Is he really the type of great guy you want?" Kendall asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Kendall sighed angrily and pulled Logan into him. Logan gasped. He eased up a bit when he felt Kendall's arms wrapping around his torso. Kendall was hugging him. Logan melted into Kendall and exhaled the breath he had forgot he was even holding. Logan tilted his head upwards and stared at Kendall's lips until he kissed him. Last night, Kendall hadn't really taken the time to realize how soft Logan's lips were. Their lips moved against each other's until Logan pulled away for the second time.

"I'm gonna need you to stop doing that," Kendall said.

"Doing what?" Logan asked in shock. He didn't mean to do anything wrong.

"When you take your lips away from mine, it kinda bums me out." Kendall admitted. Logan began to blush.

"I'm sorry." Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's forehead.

"Next time, I'm just gonna snatch you back up and have my fucking way with you." Kendall said, only halfway joking. Logan's blush increased. He tried to hold his head down low, so Kendall wouldn't notice his flushed cheeks, but Kendall only lifted Logan's chin, giving him no choice but to look at him.

"Can I tell you something?" Kendall asked. Logan could only nod his head a bit.

"I don't think Trey is the right guy for you,"

"Oh? Who's the right guy for me then?"

"I don't know, but there's this guy I know. He's way better than that fucker, Trey. He's hotter too." Logan smiled a bit.

"Well, I'd love to meet him."

"Maybe you already have,"

xxxx

Logan left his dorm. He decided that he wouldn't go see Trey after all. He felt like he needed to avoid him anyway. He felt as if he was in a love triangle. He certainly wouldn't be able to choose between the two. He couldn't help but feel like Kendall was winning at this point though. He guessed that it would probably change though once he saw Trey.

Logan stayed low key through out the morning until he had a class. He was pretty used to the darkish color of the sky and the mist. He was happy that it wasn't pouring down rain like the other day. It also helped to his advantage that it was cloudy and dark. He wouldn't be very easy to spot out in a crowd.

xxxx

"My name is Logan-"

"Stand up straight. Put your shoulders back. Be confident when you're telling someone your name."

"My name is Logan Mitchell."

"Are we supposed to care? Show us that you mean something. Speak to us like we have no choice but to care about what you're saying. Try again."

Logan was trying his hardest in his acting class. He thought it would be much easier. Apparently, acting was all about stage presence and Logan had none of that. Mr. Cochran asked everyone to walk on stage and introduce themselves to the class. Logan was the only person who had to introduce himself more than once. He started to regret taking this class. He couldn't even act. His mom pushed him into trying new things though. Mr. Cochran hopped on stage next to Logan then stood behind him. He grabbed both sides of Logan's shoulders, causing him to flinch a bit.

"A little jumpy aren't we? I barely even touched you," Logan sighed. Mr. Cochran continued to speak.

"Now, we're going to try this again. I want you to own this stage. You seem like you don't even care that you're Logan Mitchell. I want you to look out into that audience and tell them who you are. Go!"

"My name is Logan Mitchell!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"My name. Is Logan. Mitchell!" Logan's voice echoed through the auditorium. Mr. Cochran smirked in victory.

"Oh, Logan Mitchell? Okay. Let's give Mr. Logan Mitchell a round of applause." Mr. Cochran put his hand out to the class and they began to clap. Logan was a bit out of breath from screaming to the top of his lungs. He hoped down from the stage and took a seat.

"Now, I hope the rest of you learned from Logan's mistake. I want to feel everyone's presence from now on. Capeesh?" Everyone made their sound of agreement, while Logan sighed in earnest. He slouched back in his chair and began examining the auditorium as Mr. Cochran continued to speak. It was lovely. There were probably over a thousand seats in there. Logan's class was on the first floor of seats, but there were two other balconies that had seats as well. The seats were black. The carpet was velvet red and felt like bunny fur. The curtains on stage were also the same velvet red and had golden ruffles hanging from the ends. The stage was gigantic. This auditorium looked like one of those places someone would go to see a very expensive play. Logan hoped he would never have to perform in front of people on this stage. His nerves always failed him and he had just found out that his stage presence was awful. He hoped he would be an extra back stage or something.

"Isn't that right, Mr. Mitchell?" Mr. Cochran asked. Logan hadn't even noticed he was talking to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yes."

"Great, so Friday, Logan will be showing us the proper way to recite dialog from the famous play Antigone by Sophocles." Logan gasped.

"Wait- no, I- I don't even-"Mr. Cochran let out a deep throaty laugh.

"Just kidding, calm your pants. I was just telling the class that Friday is always movie day. Through out the week, we study and annotate a specific script or play and we watch what we have annotated on that Friday. I think I'm gonna like you, Mr. Mitchell." Mr. Cochran gave Logan a smile before letting the class leave. Logan couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He hoped he would get used to this class though. He appreciated the fact that there were only about sixteen students in this class.

xxxx

"Great, more rain." Logan said to himself as he stepped outside. This time, Trey wasn't there to pick him up. Logan couldn't help but think he jinxed himself by hoping Trey didn't find him though out the day. Logan could really use a ride. Logan didn't bother using his back pack as a shield. He just let the rain hit him. There were only a few people out walking. Everybody else probably had cars. Logan sighed. He walked and walked until he came upon the campus gas station. He began to sprint towards it and to his dismay; he slipped on a wet piece of paper on the concrete. He didn't hurt himself, but his pants were now a bit wet. Rain wasn't really a good deal for people like Logan, who were completely graceless. He quickly got up and decided to walk the rest of the way. Logan looked to his left then to his right, making sure no one had seen him fall. He didn't see anyone, so he continued.

The glass door of the gas station chimed as Logan entered. A flow of warmth hit Logan's cheeks. It was cozy. He inhaled and smelled coffee. It looked like a normal, everyday gas station, apart from the little library section, with small couches where students were hanging out.

"Logan, I've been looking for you everywhere." Logan turned around to see Kendall closing an umbrella. Logan wandered how he always forgot to bring an umbrella. Kendall walked forward. At least it wasn't Trey.

"I'm sorry. I had a class."

"Forget that. You needa join my skip crew."

"Skip crew'? What is that?"

"The crew where we skip all our classes." Kendall joked. Logan let out a puff of laughter.

"Who are these _we_' people?"

"Ya know, the usuals." Kendall liked making Logan smile. He was so beautiful. His eyes sparkled when he smiled and his dimples just made him all the more adorable.

This was the Kendall that Logan liked. This was the side of Kendall that Logan wanted.

"Kendall, hi" a female voice called from behind Logan. She was grinning as she approached Kendall. Logan turned and got a good look at her. It was the redhead girl who was topless on top of Kendall. Logan felt anger swell inside of him. She began skipping and jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kendall gasped, and instantly looked to Logan. The anger in Logan's face was very obvious. Logan crossed his arms.

"Hey… you." Kendall said. He couldn't remember her name. She squeezed him tight.

"I've missed you. Why haven't you called me?"

"Uhm, because-. School work has taken a toll on me. I've been really busy." He lied, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Oh, that's okay sweetie. All that matters is that I get to see your sexy ass right now. Maybe we can do something later…" She said with a smirk. Kendall's scrunched his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah maybe." Logan shook out his wet hair and stormed out the door, only to be pelted with rain again. He grunted to himself. How could Kendall just let that girl jump all over him? Who did she think she was anyway? Logan had never felt so jealous in his life. He wouldn't admit that he was jealous, but he was. He took one look at Kendall's car before storming off again. He thought about kicking it, but he knew that karma seemed to be one of his best friends. He walked all the way back to his dorm and he surprisingly beat Kendall there. He then remembered that Kendall probably went somewhere with that girl.

xxxx

Logan walked to the door and fished in his pocket for his keys. He walked into the dorm and turned on the light. He didn't know what to do with his life. He knew his mind wouldn't allow him not to wait up for Kendall. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was with someone else. Logan changed out of his wet clothes and went to the living room. He decided to watch a movie, hoping it would get his mind off of things. He popped Despicable Me into the DVD player and made himself comfortable on the couch. He loved this movie. It always made him laugh.

About an hour into the movie, the front door swung open. Logan knew it was Kendall, so he immediately put on his pissed face. He wanted Kendall to see how pissed he actually was. Kendall saw Logan on the couch and dropped his stuff down in front of the closed door. He saw Logan's face and quickly walked over to the couch. Logan looked up at Kendall with angry eyes.

"Can you go away?-"Logan was cut off by Kendall's lips on his. Kendall got on the couch and pushed Logan down on his back. Logan kissed Kendall back as Kendall straddled himself over Logan hips. He heard Logan's breath hitch when he began to push his hips down to meet Logan's. Kendall's tongue whipped across the bottom of Logan's lip and Logan's mouth opened. Kendall's tongue was then in Logan's mouth, easily dominating the kiss. Kendall continued to roll his hips down to meet Logan's, causing Logan's mind to go a bit fuzzy. He had never felt such a sensation. He began unintentionally rolling his own his upward. He wanted more. Kendall smirked into Logan's mouth and reached for Logan's shirt. Logan hesitated for a moment before allowing Kendall to take it off. Kendall broke the kiss to do this. He looked down to see a flushed, wide eyed Logan. Kendall smiled and took off his own shirt. He examined Logan's beautiful skin and couldn't help but to taste him. Kendall lowered his head and licked down from Logan's neck, all the way to his check. Logan whimpered and bucked his hips. Kendall reached down and grabbed the backs of Logan's thighs, pulling their hardening members closer together. Logan tried to keep his moaning inside, but he couldn't. Kendall loved it.

"You're so sexy," Kendall whispered. All Logan could do was blush even harder. Kendall kissed up and down Logan's stomach and chest, paying special attention to Logan's sensitive nipples. Logan grabbed at Kendall's hair and whined. Kendall smirked. He would definitely remember that Logan was sensitive there. Kendall began undoing Logan's pants. Logan gasped. He didn't know what Kendall was doing but, he kind of trusted him. Logan's pants were on the floor before he could protest. Kendall began rubbing over Logan's cock through the fabric of his boxers. Logan's breath hitched.

"Kendall," He warned. He was already getting so close. Kendall ignored him and pulled down his boxers. Kendall began slowly stroking Logan's cock. Logan squirmed beneath him, moaning out Kendall's name. The sight was too much for Kendall to take in. He loved seeing Logan in this sexual frenzy. Kendall reached into his own pants and began stroking himself as he stroked Logan. Kendall's clothes were getting in the way, so he took off his pants and boxers, carelessly throwing them across the floor. He jacked himself and Logan until they both spilled their hot liquid on Logan's chest. Both boys rode out their delicious orgasms and Kendall collapsed on top of Logan. They were trying to catch their breaths. Kendall lifted his head to look at Logan.

"You're so fucking sexy, Logan." Logan didn't know what to say. His cheeks were as red and heated as ever.

"Thanks." Was all Logan could think up to say. No one had ever called him sexy before Kendall.

Then, there was knocking on the door.

"Logan, it's Trey," He continued to Knock. Both Logan and Kendall froze.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

_I know it takes me forever. I'm super sorry. Whooo! Kogan! I think this chapter is gonna be kinda long. Enjoy (;_

Logan and Kendall both squirmed frantically, getting off of the couch. Logan was blushing deeper than he had probably ever blushed in his lifetime. He pulled his clothes on backwards and looked to Kendall, who was also rushing to pull himself together. Kendall only put on his jeans though, throwing his shirt behind the couch. Kendall really didn't care about his appearance in front of Trey. He actually wanted Trey to suspect him and Logan fooling around. It would give Kendall high satisfaction. The only reason he didn't open the door and brag to Trey was because of how flustered and embarrassed and scared Logan was. Kendall knew that Logan would never agree to putting what they had just done on blast. Kendall knew he would get his victory someday, even though he wished it could've been in that moment. Logan stood still, staring at Kendall. He didn't know what to do. He definitely wasn't opening the door.

"Logan, are you in there?" Trey called from the other side of the door. He was still knocking.

"Go to the bathroom and turn on the shower," Kendall ordered in a loud whisper. Logan nodded trying not to seem so panicked. He didn't understand what Kendall's plan was, but he was too scared to protest. Logan ran to the bathroom and did as he was instructed. Kendall took a deep breath and took his time walking to the door. He opened to find Trey standing there with his closed umbrella. Trey's facial expression was angry when he saw that it was Kendall. Kendall's face was smug. He smirked. He found it amusing that Trey was upset. He wanted so bad to tell him what had just happened between him and Logan, but he knew Logan wouldn't appreciate that at all. Kendall had found himself being cautious of different outcomes involving Logan. He wanted to pay attention to the things that made Logan happy and the things that made Logan upset. Kendall understood how upset Logan would be if he did what he wanted to do. Kendall stood, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Can I help you?" Kendall asked. The fact that he didn't bother putting his shirt back on, didn't help the situation.

"Where the hell is Logan? Why won't he come to the door?"

"Calm your ass down. He's in the shower." Kendall gestured his hand towards the hallway where the bathroom was. Trey squinted his eyes, looking at the space behind Kendall. Kendall held up his hand.

"Damn, have you ever heard of privacy? I don't need you looking all through my home."

"I don't trust you. For all I know, he could be unconscious somewhere."

"And what if he is?"

"Don't you fucking _touch_ Logan."

"Bitch, I don't take orders from nobody." Kendall spat, bulking up his chest a bit and standing a bit straighter.

"Logan hates you. You know that? He doesn't give a shit about you. You're wasting your time." Trey said, also standing straighter, trying to come off threatening.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. It's obvious you like Logan. He will never want you back though. I don't think he's into the abusive type."

"Look, I'm in a good mood. You should leave before that changes, cause if I get pissed off, I'm kicking your ass." Kendall balled his fists to show emphasis. He could just tell Trey what happened before he came. He wouldn't though; not just yet.

"Oh, whatever, I dare you to do something."

"You sure do talk a lot of shit for someone who could get their ass beat any second now."

xxxx

Logan got out of the shower and waited by the door. He could hear Kendall and Trey arguing for a split second, and then he heard a loud noise. Logan could've guessed what was going on. He didn't want to leave the bathroom though. He knew it wouldn't be believable if he came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes he had already been wearing. Hr knew Trey hadn't seen him in those clothes yet, but Logan would have to make up an excuse as to why he was dressed up. Also, he would have to pretend he was going somewhere at this time of night. Logan really wished he had brought some pajamas into the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, searching the cabinets for some kind of clothes. He would cringe ever time he heard a loud bang and something being knocked over. This needed to end. Logan found one of Kendall's t-shirts in the towel cabinet. He quickly slid it on. It was then that he noticed he didn't have any bottoms to wear. Logan sighed, then jumped when he heard loud cursing. It sounded like Kendall. Logan gathered himself and decided he would put his boxers back on. He was already flushing at the cheeks. He could already feel the embarrassment of both Kendall and Trey seeing him in his tiny boxers. Sure, Kendall had already seen, but this was different. He slid them on. He still wore his towel around his waist. The towel covered up way more than his boxers did. Logan knew that if he stalled more, he would just make himself even more scared, so he quickly flung open the door. Logan gasped when he saw blood on Kendall's shoulder. His eyes went wide.

"Logan, stay back!" Kendall instructed. Logan obeyed. He wasn't planning on jumping in the fight anyway. He knew he would surely die. Trey was strangling Kendall. Kendall's face was turning a deep shade of red. Trey wasn't at all caught off guard by Kendall's comment for Logan to stay back. Kendall reached back and elbowed Trey in the stomach. Trey grunted and stumbled backwards. Kendall turned to face Trey and punched him in the nose, blood instantly falling fast. Logan felt himself start to gag. He didn't do well with blood. Logan closed his eyes and clenched his stomach, trying to keep his towel from falling. Logan's heart rate climbed.

"Get the fuck out!" Kendall yelled, throwing Trey against the door. Trey turned angrily, looking to Logan.

"C'mon, Logan let's go," Trey gritted. Logan opened his eyes and stood with an open mouth. What did Trey mean? Logan didn't want to leave with him. Logan just stood he didn't know what to say.

"Logan? C'mon. You don't have to stay here." Trey said. Logan looked to Kendall, then back to Trey. Kendall stepped closer to Trey.

"I said get the fuck out! Logan isn't going anywhere,"

"Uhm, Trey, I-I'll … Call you-u-"Logan said softly, but was cut off.

"The hell with that. Go back to where you fucking belong. You look like you need a doctor anyway." Kendall said. Trey's sad eyes fell on Logan. Logan couldn't take it. He ran to his room and closed and locked the door.

After a few long seconds, Logan heard the front door close. Logan didn't even notice that he had started crying. He felt so bad. Trey had never looked at him like that before. Logan knew this was wrong. He just didn't want Trey. He was a good guy, but Logan wanted Kendall. Logan had changed into some of his own pajamas. He wore black basketball shorts and an Adventure Time t-shirt. He was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees. Tears slid down his cheeks. There was a light knocking on the bedroom door. Logan didn't answer it at first.

"Logan," Kendall said sadly and a bit desperate. Logan thought it was so weird how Kendall could just be two different people whenever he wanted. There was the violent, mean and brutal Kendall, but there was also the sweet, caring, protective Kendall. Logan wasn't sure which one he was more afraid of.

"Logan, can I come in?" Logan attempted to sigh, but it came out hitched. He slowly crawled off of his bed. He shuffled his feet across the floor and unlocked the door. He quickly ran back to his bed and hugged his knees again. Kendall slowly opened the door. He would've smiled at how adorable Logan looked, but he knew it would probably offend him. Logan looked like a little kid who was hiding in his room after his parents had an argument; scared and confused. Logan was just too cute. Kendall walked over to Logan's bed and sat at the edge. Logan gasped when he saw Kendall's shoulder again. It was worse. It was practically oozing blood.

"Kendall, your shoulder…"

"Yeah, I know. I should probably wipe that off." Kendall joked. Logan wasn't amused.

"How did that even happen?"

"He pulled out a pocket knife and cut me. He was aiming for my face, but I blocked it." Logan was horrified.

He frowned and got off the bed. He walked out of the room. Kendall's head turned quickly. He didn't know where Logan was going. When Kendall decided to stand up from the bed, Logan was already coming back. His tears were gone.

"Sit," Logan demanded. Kendall obeyed and eyed Logan with a confused expression. Logan had brought back a first aid kit and he was now wearing glasses. If he wasn't cute before, he was precious now. Kendall tried his best to hold back his smile, but he couldn't. He grinned as Logan went to work. Logan rummaged through his first aid kit until he found peroxide. He felt Kendall's eyes on him and looked up above his lenses.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, continue."

Logan pulled out a cotton ball and soaked it in peroxide. He decided it was best not to warn Kendall that it was going to sting. He began cleaning the wound. Kendall hissed at the pain, closing his eyes tight. Logan felt a bit bad.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's gonna get infected if I don't do this." Logan continued until he couldn't see loose blood anymore. Logan then covered the cut with anti-biotic. He reached a large band aid and Kendall flinched, pulling back.

"No, no, no. I don't want a band aid." Logan eyed him.

"But it needs to be covered up, Kendall-"

"I'm not wearing a band aid." Kendall said, moving further backwards as Logan opened the bandage packet. Logan couldn't help but smile a bit at how Kendall was acting.

"Why don't you like band aids?"

"Band aids are for pussies. I'm not a pussy." Logan was practically following Kendall around the room with the bandage. Kendall grabbed a shoe and held it up towards Logan.

"Stay back, Mitchell." Logan knocked the shoe back on the floor. Kendall chuckled a bit. Kendall reached out and grabbed both of Logan's wrists. Logan struggled in his grip. Kendall pulled Logan into his chest. Logan couldn't move.

"Fine, but when it gets infected, don't come crying to me." Logan teased. Kendall grinned and leaned down to kiss Logan's cheek, causing him to blush. Kendall let go of Logan and decided on letting him put the bandage on him after all.

"By the way, you look really sexy in those glasses. Goodnight." Kendall whispered into Logan's ear, before licking the shell. Logan's face heated up really quickly. Logan wished he could go just one day without blushing.

xxxx

Logan wasn't surprised that Kendall was gone when he woke up. Kendall had said something about having a test in Art. Logan has classes today, but they didn't start until 2pm. He had Acting and Trigonometry IV. He knew he wouldn't have a lot to do to pass time. He did need to go to the library though. There was a small library outside of campus that had a book Logan had been searching a while for. Logan got dressed walked past the kitchen. He noticed Kendall's guitar leaning against the table. He must have been playing that morning. Logan really wanted to hear Kendall sing again. It was so beautiful and mellow. It was almost like a third personality that Kendall kept hidden. Logan smiled before grabbing his umbrella. He walked outside to the usual weather. It was damp and drizzling. The rain hadn't picked up yet, but it was supposed to get bad later. Logan hoped that he could make it to the library before the weather got bad. He put up his umbrella and began to walk.

"I thought you would never come out," Trey said, leaning up against his car. His arms were folded across his chest. Logan flinched hard before turning to see him. He looked tired and he was still wearing the same clothes from last night. There was something about the tone of his voice that made Logan very uncomfortable. There was a new bandage over his nose. Logan stood there in shock and fear. He had almost forgotten what had happened last night. Logan felt his heart rate rising again.

"Well, let's go. I can take you to class." Trey said, motioning his hand towards Logan. Logan didn't move. He kept his distance.

"Uhm, I-… I don't have class until late-er." Logan said. Trey smiled oddly and unnecessarily. Logan stood still, taking deep breaths. Trey began walking towards Logan, causing him to tense fiercely. Trey draped his arm around Logan's shoulder. Logan winced at Trey's smell.

"There has to be somewhere you have to go. You wouldn't just leave with an umbrella if you weren't going anywhere. Where are you going sweetie?" Logan couldn't help but feel like he was one of those kids in a stranger danger situation, about to be kidnapped. He avoided eye contact.

"Uhm, I needa go to the library."

"Let me take you."

"No, it's okay. I can walk."

"I'm taking you."

"I don't think it would be a good idea-"

"Why? You think Kendall's gonna get you? Fuck him!" Logan gasped at the way Trey was talking to him. Logan didn't question him. He got into Trey's car and buckled his seatbelt. He looked straight. He didn't want to look anywhere else. Trey got in the car and began to drive. Logan could feel Trey's eyes digging into his soul. Logan felt so uncomfortable. He could tell that Trey wasn't watching the road. Logan flinched as he felt Trey's hand on his thigh. Logan shifted uncomfortably.

"You know," Trey started. "What you did last night was pretty disrespectful." Trey was different. Logan didn't like it. Logan looked into Trey's eyes for the first time that day and saw something he hadn't seen before. He didn't know what it was, but it was different. Logan remained silent.

"I told you to come with me, but you turned around and slammed your bedroom door. I really don't like being disrespected." Trey's grip on Logan's thigh slightly tightened. Logan could feel his own chest heaving. He was sure Trey could hear his heart beat.

"I-I'm sorry." Logan crocked. Trey began to laugh bitterly. Logan didn't laugh along. He just turned his head straight again and waited for this car ride to be over. Trey's face went stern and straight again before he changed the subject.

"So, we're going to the campus library?" Trey asked in what Logan knew to be normal. His tone was different, his face was different, and he seemed calm. Logan didn't know what to think. He didn't understand why Trey had just been acting crazy. Logan grabbed onto his seatbelt.

"Uhm, no, the Literacy Tree Library. The one a couple blocks from here." Trey gasped and jerked the car backwards, causing Logan to also jerk violently. Logan accidentally screamed a bit. He closed his eyes. He just knew he was dead.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry Logan!" Logan opened his eyes, realizing he was still alive. He let out a loud breath of relief.

"It's- it's okaa- aahh-chooo!" Logan sneezed, covering his nose with his hand. The cold rain must have been getting to him. Trey sighed in relief that everything was okay.

"Uh, there's some tissue in the glove compartment." Tray pointed to his glove compartment and Logan opened it. He found the tissues, but he also found a pocket knife that had quite a bit of blood on it. Logan gasped, but tried to play it off, and act like he was sneezing again. He knew that it was Kendall's blood. Logan quickly grabbed a tissue and closed the compartment. He blew his nose and held the tissue in his hand afterwards. There was an awkward silence. Trey began to speak.

"Are you sure that's the library you wanna go to? I mean, there are other libraries too." Trey seemed a bit nervous as he spoke. Logan was still freaked out about the knife. He turned the face Trey.

"Uhm, yeaa-h. It's the only library around that has the book I need."

"I'm sure there's another library somewhere that has it."

"Oh, yeah, may-ybe. Is there something wrong with that library?" Logan asked, confused and scared. It seemed like the way Trey was acting earlier had all been a dream or something. Logan didn't exactly know what this guy was capable of.

"Uhm, I just- I don't-. I don't know if it's the best idea." Trey didn't answer Logan's question. Logan sat still for a second.

"I promise I'll be quick. I know exactly where it is-."

"I'll have to come inside with you." Trey said in his tone from earlier. Logan's eyes grew wide. He didn't protest. He just nodded as Trey made his way to the library.

xxxx

When they arrived, Logan was quick to get out of the car. He began walking very fast. Trey caught up to him and wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder.

"You don't have to hurry, baby. You're safe as long as you're with me." Trey pulled his in tight. Logan tensed. He really wished that Kendall were there. They walked inside and Logan immediately noticed that the girl behind the front desk flinched. There was horror in her eyes. She was looking at Trey. Trey growled and ignored the girl. Trey pulled Logan along. Logan's eyes lingered on the girl. She seemed to be trying to tell Logan something with her eyes. Logan tried to understand.

"C'mon, Logan. Find your book so we can get out of here." Trey demanded. Logan picked up his speed and took his eyes off the girl. Logan and Trey were standing in the aisle where Logan would find the book he was looking for. The girl from the front desk nervously passed by the aisle. She purposely dropped a small piece of paper on the floor. It went unnoticed to Trey, but Logan definitely noticed. He didn't want to make it obvious, so he didn't pick it up right away. He pretended to look at the trees panted on the walls and the vines all over the shelves. He made it seem as if he were admiring the jungle themed library, while he was getting closer to the small piece of paper.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Trey asked in a straight tone.

"I just love this library."

"Well, I don't. Hurry." Trey pressed. Logan grabbed the paper. Trey didn't notice. Logan got on the floor and pretended to look at the bottom self. He unfolded the piece of paper.

_Come to the men's restroom._

Logan stared at the writing for a second before he got up from the floor, shoving it in his pocket. He was confused why she wanted to meet there of all places.

"Trey, I gotta go to the bathroom." Logan said, hoping Trey wouldn't insist on coming too. Trey sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, just don't take forever."

"I promise I wont. I'll be right back." Logan dashed off to the other side of the library where the restrooms were. He awkwardly stepped inside. He was quickly snatched by his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh. I thought you weren't gonna come!" She said, freaking out. Logan didn't understand what was happening.

"What's going on?" Logan wanted to know.

"You're dating Trey McDonald. That's what's going on!"

"No, no, no. I promise we're not dating."

"Yeah, try telling him that," Logan eyes darted in a confused matter.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's insane! He's a fucking psycho!"

"You know him?"

"I dated him for six months and he tried to kill me." She explained. Logan's eyes grew wide. Fear began taking over.

"He tried to _kill_ you?"

"Yes, because I broke up with him. He has multi personalities and eh can be really scary." When Logan didn't say anything, she continued to talk.

"He went to therapy for it, but it did not work. I know it didn't. He turns into different people when he's angry. He dangled me from a window. The only reason I didn't die was because a policeman just happened to drive by. They shot him with a crazy zap thing and he fell asleep instantly. Three policemen caught me when I fell."

"Are you serious right now? How do I know you're not lying to me?" Logan's eyes were already starting to fill with fear tears.

"Look, I'm just trying to keep people safe. You seem like a nice guy. When he gets really mad, he just looses it. It's a sickness."

"What am I supposed to do? How do I get out- I was planning on ending things with him!"

"Calm down, I don't know, but we can figure this out later. You've already been in here for too long." Logan was breathing hard. He couldn't control himself.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Camille. Here, take my number." The brunette girl quickly typed her number into the screen and handed the phone back to him. Logan was as puzzled and scared as ever.

"I thought Trey was gay-"

"Look, it's a long story. Text me later. You gotta leave before he comes in here!" Camille pretty much pushed Logan out of the door. Logan was definitely on edge now. He didn't know how he would try to remain calm after that conversation.

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter … Do you still feel the same way about Trey? Lol._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_Hey! Sorry that it took my so long, again :l my computer is so ratchet sometimes, so I'm using someone else's. Please don't hate me for taking forever. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know!_

"I've missed you too, mom." Logan chuckled as he listened to his mother babble over the phone.

"_Has school been fun? How is it like, living in the real world?"_

"School has been okay. Nothing really happens here." He lied.

To Logan, it didn't seem like it was the right time to explain things to his mom. He wanted to, but he felt like things were still too fresh. He knew his mom would overact. He had too much on his plate already. The last thing he needed was for someone to get involved and make the situation worse. He was afraid of what Trey would do if he found out that Logan knew about his multi-personalities. He wasn't quite sure yet of all the things that Trey was capable of. Logan trusted his mom with all his heart, but it just wasn't the time yet. She would find out sooner or later anyway.

Logan sat kriss-cross on his bed, as he waited for Kendall to get back. This was the first time Logan's mom had called since he had been attending Cleveland University. It wasn't a personal choice. She had wanted to call Logan ever since they had left, but Mr. Mitchell had insisted that he give it at least a month before she called. He believed that Logan deserved some freedom. He didn't want Logan to feel strapped down, but to Mrs. Mitchell, I month was way too long. She missed her baby too much.

"_Awh, well I'm sure things will get more exciting. College was definitely the best days of my life. I want it to be that was for you. Are you interested in any pretty girls?"_ Logan could practically hear the grin on his mother's face. His heart sped up a little at the question. There definitely weren't any pretty girls. There was a great guy who used to be his worst nightmare and a psychopath who was his worst nightmare, but definitely no pretty girls. Logan bit his lip and thought about the question for a moment.

"Logan?"

"Oh, sorry, uhm, I did meet this girl named Camille a few days ago…" Logan had no clue what that one sentence could do.

"Oh! Do you like her? I wanna meet her!"

"Uhm, it's too soon to tell. We're just-"

"This is perfect. Just wait until I tell your father."

"Is that really necessary, mom? It's really not that big of a deal." Logan could hear his own voice getting higher as he spoke.

"Awh, okay, okay. I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll leave it alone… for now anyway. "She joked. She'd always longed for the day that Logan would start dating a girl and bring her home.

Logan heard the door open and close. Kendall was home. Logan felt himself smile. He hadn't seen him since earlier that morning. Kendall didn't know about Trey's personal issues either, but Logan told himself that he would hold it off until he absolutely had to tell Kendall.

"Mom,"

"_Okay, okay. Sorry"_

"Logan! - oh." Kendall yelled as he entered the bedroom, but instantly silenced himself when he realized that Logan was on the phone. Logan let out a puff of laughter as he eyed Kendall. He was only half way listening to him mother as she babbled along about how life had been in Minnesota. He was more interested in what Kendall was doing. He was holding three different bags. He had a backpack, a gym bag, and a grocery sack. It looked like he could drop it all in any second. He was trying to walk steadily.

"You're gonna drop that." Logan teased, forgetting he was on the phone.

"_What did you say, sweetie?" _

"Oh, sorry, nothing, continue."

Kendall stuck his tongue out at Logan. He began mouthing words to Logan, trying to remain quiet. Logan wasn't understanding a word Kendall was saying.

"What?" Logan said in a whisper. Kendall kept trying to mouth words, flopping his arms in the air for emphasis. They both began laughing. Kendall tried stepping closer as if that would help Logan understand better. Kendall ended up tripping and dropping a couple of his bags. Logan accidently laughed out loud. Logan's mom began to laugh too, because she thought Logan was laughing at something she had said. She kept talking. Kendall stared at Logan, trying to seem angry for being laughed at, but the smile on his face didn't go at all unnoticed.

"_He really didn't believe him. I'm so very serious. Everyone was cracking up." _Mrs. Mitchell said, oblivious to the fact that no one was listening to her.

Kendall put the other bag on the floor and grinned in an evil way. Logan gave him a questioning look. Kendall reached for the hem of his own shirt of pulled it off over his head. Logan's cheeks were instantly red. Kendall smiled in satisfaction. All Logan could see was Kendall's bare, muscular chest. He'd be lying if he said the knife scar on his arm didn't make even sexier than he already was. Kendall crouched down and crawled onto the bed Logan was sitting on. Logan began scooting back until he couldn't scoot anymore. His back hit the headboard. He knew what Kendall was up to, and this was not the time. Logan began shaking his head no. Kendall ignored him. Kendall crawled up in between Logan's legs. He began kissing and sucking on Logan's neck. Logan gasped and loosened his grip on the phone. His mom's voice was going faint as Kendall went to work on him. Sucking and nibbling. Logan's breath hitched.

"Kendall, st-stopp-"Logan begged, not knowing if his mom could still hear him. He wasn't even sure if the phone was still in his hand or not. The only thing he could feel was Kendall. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's torso, and pulled him in close. Kendall pushed himself down onto Logan's already aching area. Logan let out a loud moan. Kendall had never been more turned on by a simple sound.

"_Logan, are you okay?"_ He heard his mom say. Logan quickly tightened his grip on the phone and let a hard breath into the speaker.

"Yeah, mom, I'm finnee, ahhh!" Logan whined as he felt Kendall's hand in his pants. Kendall was palming and rubbing at Logan's boxers over his cock. Kendall was grinding their bodies together as his hand was between them.

"_Logan!"_

"Mom, I'm gonna call you bac-back!"

"_Are you sure you're okay?-"_

"I love you too. Talk to you later!" Logan pressed the end call button and threw the phone on the floor. Kendall never did stop rocking his hips against Logan's. Logan tried his best to contain his moaning.

"Kendall Knight,- who the hell do you think you are-?" Logan was cut off by Kendall's lips pressed against his. Logan didn't protest. He began kissing Kendall back, deepening the kiss. Before Logan knew it, his shirt was being pulled over his head and thrown onto the floor. Kendall moved his mouth down Logan's jawline and to his chest. He sucked and nibbled on Logan's nipples. Logan laced his fingers through Kendall's blonde locks and tugged. Kendall let out a deep groan. He reached for Logan's button and undid his jeans. He quickly slid them down to his ankles. He also took off his own pants. Kendall couldn't cum at the sight of the precum leaking from the tent in Logan's boxers. He bit his lip.

"Why are you so sexy?" Kendall asked. It was a rhetorical question, but Logan still answered.

"I'm not." He said. Kendall only kissed Logan again, tracing his tongue against Logan's lips. Moans filled the room as the two rocked themselves together with only the thin fabric of their undergarments restricting the area that needed to be touched directly. Kendall stopped rocking his hips, causing Logan to let out a long whine.

"_Kendall_,- mmngh." Logan's boxers were off and Kendall's mouth was around his cock. Logan gripped at the sheets on either side of him. He sucked deep and hard, making sure to drag out him sucking. He wanted Logan to squirm. Kendall grazed his teeth over the head and licked some of the precum from the slit. He went back down and began sucking again.

"Ahh, fuckk!" Logan cried.

"You're so perfect. I want you to cum for me." Kendall's tone was more seductive that Logan could handle. Kendall reached down and began stroking his own member as he sucked Logan off. The moans coming from the two turned into muffled sounds in Logan's ears as they both reached their climaxes. Kendall stroked himself fast and erratic as he left Logan cum in his mouth. Logan squealed as he rode out his orgasm. Kendall came soon after, groaning in a hitched breath.

Both boys collapsed afterwards, falling out on the bed. Heavy breathing filled the air as they tried to catch their selves.

"Don't you ever do that again," Logan said, trying to seem threatening.

"Do what?" Kendall smirked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kendall only smiled and leaned in to kiss Logan. Logan moved back and shook his head.

"No, you're a loser." Kendall laughed at this.

"How am I a loser?"

"My mom probably thought I was dying!"

"But, it was for a good cause, so everything's okay."

"Everything is not okay. I should throw you across this room."

"I'd like you to try." Kendall let out a puff of laughter. He'd love for Logan to try and throw him, even though he would definitely fail. Kendall leaned in to kiss Logan again, but Logan tucked his lips in. Kendall whined and grabbed at Logan's shoulders.

"Babyy, let me love youu!"

"Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry your mom interrupted our alone time."

"_Kendall,"_

Kendall laughed again and looked into Logan's eyes, seeming a bit more serious. Logan cocked his head to the side.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Logan, can I ask you something…?"

"Uhm, sure…"

"Will you- do you. Uh, never mind," Kendall bit lip nervously. The question had seemed much easier to say in his head. He looked down, avoiding Logan's eyes. Logan forced his head up.

"Do I what, Kendall?"

"Willyoubemyboyfriend?..." The words were almost too slurred for Logan to understand. He understood though. He wanted to hear Kendall ask again.

"_What'?" _Kendall was avoiding eye contact again. He sighed and threw his head back.

"Logan,"

"I didn't understand what you said." Logan was smirking.

"You're not making this any easier."

"Say it again."

Kendall sighed. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Logan smiled and jumped on Kendall, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Only if you'll be mine too," Logan said with a grin. Kendall smiled and leaned in, kissing Logan.

xxxx

Logan sat in acting class, hugging his knees in an auditorium chair. The lights were off as Othello played on the big screens on either side of the stage. Logan felt like he was the only one who was paying any attention. Well, he and Mr. Cochran were the only people paying attention. Logan had always loved the Shakespearean novel of Othello. He had never seen the movie before. He was enjoying every second of it. He found himself thinking out loud.

"How could he do that to Desdemona? She's so sweet and innocent! Why doesn't he believe her?"

"Shhhh!" said a blonde girl sitting next to Logan. She held her finger to her mouth with much attitude. Logan shot her a quick glare. The girl shot Logan a glare right back. Logan angrily turned his attention back to the movie and watched until Cochran shut the film off and turned the lights back on.

"Okay guys, you have an assignment over the weekend." Cochran started. There were a few groans around the auditorium. Mr. Cochran ignored them and continued talking. "I want you all to write a paper on protagonists and antagonists. Explain to me who the protagonist and antagonist are in the film. I want his paper to include your personal thought and emotions on the film and the characters. I wanna know how the movie made you feel. I wanna know how you think the characters feel. I wanna what effect the movie had on your brain. I don't want any basic informative papers eithers. I hate basic. I'll throw it away. I wanna know about your thoughts on protagonists and antagonists. This isn't an informational basic essay. This is your mind put onto paper!" He finished waving his arms in the air. A guy in Logan's class named Ryan raised his hand to speak. Mr. Cochran simply nodded in his direction.

"What if like- okay so, what if my protagonists and antagonists aren't who you would think they are? What if I write my paper with someone else being the bad guy instead of Iago?"

"Yes! I love arguments on characters. If you can explain to me why Iago isn't a bad guy, I'll accept your paper." Cochran explained. Ryan grinned in satisfaction. He was obviously excited to write this paper. He wasn't the only one who was excited. There was the selected group of over achievers who lived for these kinds of things. These were the people who wanted a future in theatre and acting. Unfortunately, Logan wasn't one of these people. This wasn't Logan's thing. Logan sighed. He wasn't at all excited to write this paper. He had no clue what he would say. All he knew was basic. Basic papers were what got him A's in high school. He liked assignments where all he had to do was follow old rules that had always been there. He wasn't the type of person who got all into his feelings and thought outside of the box. He didn't want to make a fool of himself.

Logan stayed behind and remained seated as the class began exiting the auditorium.

"This is due Monday! I know some of you guys like to make your font really big so it takes up a lot of room. Don't even try it. Yeah, I'm talking to you, Bianca." Mr. Cochran teased to a girl who looked back at him. He chuckled to himself, as he turned around, heading back to his small desk in front of the stage. He paused in his tracks when he noticed Logan still seated. He tilted his head in confusion and crossed his arms over his chest as he approached Logan. He leaned against the handrail near the section Logan was sitting in.

"What are you still doing here?"

Logan looked up and sighed loudly.

"I don't think I can do your assignment, Mr. Cochran." Logan spoke honestly. Cochran raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Excuse me? Why is that?"

"It's too-My paper would be basic."

"You want your paper to be basic?"

"No, I don't _want_ it to be basic-"

"Then it won't be basic."

"But I can't write papers that aren't basic."

"You must really want your paper to be basic."

"What? I don't think you understand me. This assignment is too difficult."

"Do you want the assignment to be too difficult?"

"N-no. I don't want it to be too-"

"Then it won't be too difficult."

"Uhm, no disrespect, but you're not exactly helping me here." Logan said in a sigh. Mr. Cochran let out a puff of laughter.

"Logan, you're thinking way too hard about this. This isn't a hard assignment. I know you have the potential to write a good paper. Just let your mind use you."

Logan frowned in a thoughtful manner. He still wasn't sure if he could do it, but he would try.

"Okay, I'll try."

"Logan, what the fuck is taking you so long!?" A voice called from behind.

Both Logan and Cochran flinched at the sound of yelling. They turned their attention to the front doors of the auditorium. Standing there, angry, balling his fists was Trey. Logan's quickly grabbed his bag.

"S-sorry. I had to talk to my teacher. I'm sorry."

"Why? You're wasting my time. Hurry the hell up!" Trey spat, giving Mr. Cochran the dirtiest of looks. Logan scurried over to Trey. All Mr. Cochran could do was watch in shock. He didn't know how to react. He couldn't believe that Logan was letting someone talk to him like that. He surely wouldn't let anyone talk to _him_ like that. Logan was acting like a pussy. Cochran couldn't decide if she should jump in and say something or if he should step in front of Logan to hide him from the verbal pain. He did neither. He only continued to watch in shock. He watched as Trey grabbed onto Logan's arm and snatched him along. Logan gasped. Trey let go of him when they were in the front hallway of the building.

"Trey, what are you doing here?" Logan asked, attempting to sound stern and fearless. He couldn't tell if it was working or not.

"I came here to pick you up, sexy. I'm taking you home. I thought we'd established a routine where I pick you up from class and take you to your dorm."

Logan didn't respond. He only eyed the floor in front of him, angry and confused. There definitely hadn't been any establishments. The only establishment that had been made was that Trey was insane and needed to be locked up somewhere far away. Logan would rather walk all the way across campus whether than Trey giving him a ride. Trey smiled and put his arm around Logan's shoulder. He pulled him in close. Logan's face fell into his armpit. He smelled gross again. Logan winced, but tried to remain silent before he said something wrong.

When they got outside of the building, Trey pushed Logan onto the concrete ground.

"Bitch, don't you ever keep me waiting like that again! Next time, I'm gonna make sure you pay!" He kicked Logan in the stomach. Logan cried in pain. He was making a gigantic scene. Trey instantly changed and saw what he had done. His eyes grew wide.

"Logan! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Trey explained. He grabbed Logan by his hands and helped him up from the ground. Logan was too afraid and in too much pain to protest. He wiped away his tears as quickly as he could, hoping Trey hadn't seen it.

"Are you okay? Suck it up. It wasn't that bad." Logan hissed as he stood straight. The side of his stomach was burning. Trey let go of him when he was standing straight and got in the driver's seat of his car.

"C'mon. Get in the car." Trey told him.

"That's okay, really. I can walk home."

"No, I'm not letting you walk home. We're going to_ my_ dorm anyway." He winked. Logan tensed and felt his heart rate go up.

"I-I thought you were taking me home."

"My home is your home." Another wink. Logan gripped the straps of his backpack tightly.

"I really wanna go to my dorm, Trey, really. I have a lot of work to do tonight and-"

"You don't wanna come to my place!? Get in the fucking car, Logan, right now!"

Logan stood silent and still for a moment. He thought about running, but, soon changed his mind. He knew he couldn't outrun Trey's car. Trey would catch up to him within seconds. Also, Logan didn't know what Trey would do to him when he did catch up to him. Logan frowned and finally obeyed out of fear. He couldn't say no to Trey. It didn't work. He sat in the passenger's seat and strapped on his seatbelt. He looked out the window. He couldn't look at Trey. He just knew he had those evil eyes. Trey reached his hand over to Logan's face and stroked his cheek, causing Logan to feel very uncomfortable. He was too scared to do anything about it.

"See, I knew you wanted to come home with me."

Logan didn't say anything. He simply gave a fake smile and waited for what was to come. He hadn't actually been to Trey's dorm before. He almost went a couple weeks ago, but Kendall had stopped him. He definitely didn't want to go. Logan stared down into his lap. He figured if his face was downward, he could hide the fear tears that came. Logan's cell phone buzzed in his lap. He jumped a bit for looking at the screen.

3:12pm

Kendall- Man I swear this school is filled with the ugliest people… My eyeballs are about to fall out.

Logan quickly turned his phone back over after he read the text message. He would've laughed if it weren't for how afraid he was. It wasn't the time or place for laughter.

"Who was that?" Trey asked, causing Logan to flinch and drop his phone on the car floor. He quickly picked the phone up and shoved it in his pocket.

"O-oh, that was just my mom checking in on me-e." He lied. Trey knew he was lying, but he let it slide this time. He simply nodded and continued driving. The rest of the car ride was silent. Logan didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

xxxx

When they arrived at Trey's dorm, Logan was the first to walk in. Trey walked close behind him, pushing Logan along. Logan's eyes grew wide at what he saw. The walls were completely covered with pictures of cartoon characters and celebrities with their faces scratched with marker. Some faces were ripped out and some faces were replaced with picture of Trey. Logan didn't know what to think of that. He just continued to walk along as his heart thudded louder than his footsteps. He had never before been so nervous for his life. His stomach still ached from the pain of being kicked on the ground.

It wasn't until Logan stepped on an empty plastic cup when he looked down and realized how disgusting the floor was. There was trash and clothes everywhere. There was old food, socks and shoes, papers and everything you could possibly think of. It was gross. Logan winced and tried his best to hold his breath, afraid of the germs and bacteria that could find their way into his body. Trey pressed into Logan's back harder when he stopped walking. Logan tripped about before beginning to walk again. He was scared. He felt as if he was walking down a path that lead to all of his worst nightmares and there was no turning back. It was like those dreams where you just had to keep going and there was nowhere to run. If running was an option, he would do it.

Logan jumped when he saw something movie out of the side of his eye, but eased when he realized it was a small brown kitten with big blue eyes. Logan smiled lovingly. He loved animals. The kitten was sniffing around, probably starving to death. It came across an old plate of noodles. Before eating, her ears perked up and she examined the area. She leaned her head down. Trey stormed over to her and kicked her across the floor, all the way into the kitchen area. Logan gasped loudly. He could've cried. He was horrified. The sound that the kitten had made was even more horrifying.

"Get the fuck out of here, Bennie! Listen to me! I know you understand English!" Trey yelled at her. He sounded insane.

"Why would you do that!?" The question was out of Logan's mouth before he even realized that he was talking. Trey shot him a look.

"She's always messing with my stuff! I was gonna eat that later!"

Logan's eyes grew wide as Trey started approaching him. Logan tensed. Out of nowhere, Trey practically shoved his tongue down Logan's throat. Logan screamed, but tried to play it off as if he was laughing. He wanted to cry. Trey winked as he ended what he thought was a kiss.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna put on something more comfortable." Trey smiled as he said this. Logan felt nothing but disgust swell up inside of him. Trey disappeared into the back, closing a door behind him. Logan stood still for a second, afraid to move. He knew this would probably be his only chance to escape. He tip-toed to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. He stood there for many moments. He turned around and saw Bennie looking miserable on the kitchen floor. He ran over to her and picked her up, before running out the door. He ran and didn't look back. He ran until he ran right into Kendall, except, I didn't know it was Kendall at first. He thought that somehow Trey had caught up to him that quickly. Logan struggled against Kendall, trying to get away, so he could keep running. He was trying his best to watch Bennie.

"Logan, it's okay. It's okay. Calm down. Please calm down." Kendall said, trying to sound soothing, but the sight of Logan being afraid made him afraid and he didn't exactly know how to handle it.

When Logan finally realized that it was Kendall, he was instantly in tears. He balled his eyes out. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan tightly. Logan broke the hug. Bennie meowed.

"We have to go. I have to call Camille."

"Who? Logan's what's going on? What happened?"

"Trey-y." Kendall felt anger take over his body. His fists began to ball.

"I knew it had something to do with that fucker. I knew something was wrong when you didn't text me back. That's why I came over here! Where the hell is he?"

"He's up there Kendall," Logan pointed to his dorm. Logan had only ran to the corner of the block. Kendall began making his way towards the dorm. Logan pulled his arm.

"No, Kendall, we have to go. Trust me, please. Camille can help us."

"I don't need a girl to help me beat someone's ass,"

"Kendall, please, I'll explain everything to you on the way. Just please c'mon." Kendall growled, but followed behind Logan. He didn't know what was going on, but he needed to find out soon.

Trey stood at his window listening closely. He was pissed. He was pissed that Camille didn't know how to keep her mouth shut. He was pissed that Logan was on her side. And he was pissed that Kendall was still alive. He would take care of that tonight. He found some white fabric and card stock and got to work.

xxxx

Logan was in the driver's seat of Kendall's car, speeding down the highway in. He wasn't stopping for anyone. Kendall was beginning to get a little frightened. He didn't understand how Logan could see at this time of night. There were barely any street lights on the road. Thankfully, there weren't very many other cars.

"Logan, please tell me where we're going, and why do you have a cat?" Kendall said as he sat in the passenger's seat. He held Bennie in his lap, stroking her. Logan didn't answer right away. He kept driving and answered a moment later.

"I'll explain it to you when we get there. Actually, I want Camille to explain it to you."

"Explain what to me? And who is Camille?" Kendall was getting impatient and a bit nervous. He felt like he was the one out of the loop about to receive devastating news.

xxxx

When they arrived at the little diner Camille had told him to meet her, Logan instantly spotted Camille. She was standing in front of the entrance door wearing dark colors. Logan was first to jump out of the car. There were only about three other cars in the parking lot, not including Camille's. Camille's car wasn't even there. Logan began to wonder how she even got there. The diner was about 2 hours north of Cleveland in a different city. She had to have a car somewhere. The diner was dark and a bit scary on the outside. Logan couldn't help but feel like he was too out in the open. He shuffled over to Kendall, who grabbed Bennie. Logan laced his fingers with Kendall's opposite hand as they walked. Kendall was apprehensive. He didn't know what to expect.

"Camille, this is my boyfriend, Kendall." Kendall smiled at this. It was the first time he had been introduced as Logan's boyfriend. Camille nodded. She tried to shake his hand, but soon realized that he was holding hands with Logan and the other hand was holding a cat. She nodded again.

"Does he know?" Camille asked Logan. Kendall's smile instantly fell.

"Do I know what?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping that you could tell him..."

"Tell me what?" Kendall said, standing a bit straighter.

"You didn't tell him? Logan, he's your boyfriend. He deserves to hear it from you."

"I deserve to hear what from him? Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on," Kendall spoke in a warning tone. Logan sighed. The three walked in to be seated at a table.

xxxx

Kendall sat in shock as he listened to Camille and Logan as they explained everything to him. Everything that Trey had done to his little Logan made his blood boil. Kendall began balling his fist. He didn't have very many questions or comments, but he did have the urge to punch Trey.

"That fucking bitch. Just wait until I get my hands on him. Wait until I beat his ass!"

"Oh, you're gonna beat my ass? You can try after I murder you." Trey said, standing in the flesh. You couldn't see it, but you could hear the grin on his face. He wore a raggedy white mask with holes ripped out for his eyes only. Kendall quickly stood from the booth they were seated in. The veins in his neck were popping out. Fear took over Logan's entire body. He could feel himself shaking. Trey looked like something from a horror film. Trey jumped onto the table and began choking Kendall. Kendall grabbed at Trey's wrists, trying to get him off. Logan and Camille jumped out of the booth and fell onto the floor. The owner of the restaurant picked up the phone and called the police.

Trey was still choking Kendall. Kendall's face was turning a bright shade of red. Trey didn't want to stop until he was sure that Kendall was dead. Logan stood from the floor.

"Trey, let go of him!" Trey ignored Logan completely. He brought one hand down from Kendall's neck and reached into his pocket, pulling out the same switch knife. He was still choking Kendall with his other hand. Kendall used the opportunity to knee Trey in the stomach and punch the knife from his hand. Trey let go of Kendall's neck. The knife went flying in the air. It landed, cutting Logan's leg. Logan hissed in pain. He shut his eyes tight and cuffed the leg with his palm, trying to keep blood from oozing out.

"Logan, over here! Come over here!" Camille yelled from the corner she was crouched in. she was hiding away with the few other customers where were in the diner. Logan gathered himself and limped over to the corner where they were. Without a weapon, Trey was forced to fight with his own hands. Him and Kendall wrestled all over the restaurant, breaking things, and knocking things over. The two front door chimed open with a loud thud.

"Get down! Get down!" Three policemen charged inside, holding their guns upwards. They pointed them towards Kendall and Trey.

"Stop! Stop right now or we'll have to take further action!" Trey finally got off of Kendall, but instead of getting down, he ran for the back exit. No shots were fired, but one of the cops called for back up to go around back. Another cop brought Kendall down on his stomach, smacking his face against the wooden floorboards.

"Kendall! Get off of him!" Logan yelled to the cop. He was ignored. The police officer put Kendall in handcuffs. Kendall hissed at the pain. They were tightened to a point that Kendall was sure he would lose circulation. The police snatched Kendall up from the ground and began pulling him out of the Diner.

"Kendall!"

"It's okay, baby, everything is gonna be okay, I promise." Kendall assured.

"Shut up!" The police told Kendall as he took him out. He was gone.

"What am I gonna do!?" Logan yelled to Camille who was in shock.

"We- uhm, we gotta go bail Kendall out of jail."

"With what money? I don't have any money!"

_AN: I don't know why this chapter is so long. Sorry…_


End file.
